The superior colliculus receives spatially ordered visual information from the retina and visual cortex. This information undergoes a spatial transformation in collicular networks and is relayed to brainstem and thalamic structures implicated in the control of eye movements. This research investigates the nature of the spatial transformation which the colliculus imposes on retinofugal and corticofugal visual information with particular emphasis on the sensorimotor aspects of this transformation. Single unit recording, focal electrical stimulation, eye movement measurements and receptive field mapping techniques are used to assess the hypothesis that collicular cells with large receptive fields reformat visual spatial information to suit the functional organization of the oculomotor system. The proposed research investigates this hypothesis as it applies to cells in the deep and intermediate gray layers of the colliculus. The spatial organization of visual inputs to these cells, as well as the cells' responses during eye movements, are studied.